


The Final Act

by Akasha_RC



Series: Somebody I Used To Know [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sherlock - Freeform, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_RC/pseuds/Akasha_RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was the devil himself but he had a secret he hid very well, that was his only true weakness and he did not tell no one about it, not even his dear Sebastian himself, after all he was Mr. Sex and he was the only worlds, consulting criminal.<br/>	After all he had to keep staying alive for his secret to stay a secret.</p><p>The Final instalment to Somebody I Used To Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

The plan (Moriarty’s POV)

Jim Moriarty was the devil himself but he had a secret he hid very well, that was his only true weakness and he did not tell no one about it, not even his dear Sebastian himself, after all he was Mr. Sex and he was the only worlds, consulting criminal.  
After all he had to keep staying alive for his secret to stay a secret.

 

Of course Sebastian knew he traveled a lot, and most of the time he left alone and kept Sebastian alone, but he had to know what he kept hidden, but of course if he dared to ask he would be dead before he got the answer. And he just kept to himself, and he did as asked, and kept an eye over the business while he was away.

The night was spilling through the cracked window drapes and he saw how beautiful his lover was in the moonlight, and he was not really much of a sentimental guy, but with her he was that guy that loved, love so much that he had to keep his cold side away from his angel.   
That was his idea just before he was captured tortured, and she had learned the truth about him, and then married the one who tortured him.

Now all he saw was a shag mate, and he was quite happy with that seeing as she could only get this with him, seeing as her now divorced partner never satisfied her, and he would also get information pertaining to his recent obsession, Sherlock.  
Yes, she was related to the woman he hired to spy on Sherlock, but she failed on the steps that she was not to fall for his charm, that his lover did not, she never fell for Sherlock.

She told him about Sherlock’s idea to meet him at a clearing but how he would take some of Mycroft’s men with him but only in plain sight it would look as if it was only he and Sherlock, but he knew she would not lie to him so he trusted her.

After planning and creating a basic plan he had assembled three teams, one that would await Mycroft’s men, the other would surround Sherlock and John and the other would surround himself in protection, and his lover could die or join him, seeing as she will betray the brothers and the pet.

Everything was set and he had assembled everything, and he was just two minutes early in anticipation for the two men’s arrival.

He however miscalculated that they did in fact arrive alone, just as she said, but something felt odd, that was until his lover arrived smelling like smoke and had a real deathly grin on her face, and wrapped her arm around his own.

Then she heard her speak and he knew she had double-crossed him, and he was going to die, but not before killing her as well, and he preferred it at her hands, and a last kiss from her.


	2. Fighting A Real Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stopped to think and we were screwed over by this magnificent woman, then I heard her chuckle.

Fighting A Real Fight (John’s POV)

We all gathered to fight the villain in a remote place where Mycroft’s precious cameras could not see, Sherlock of course saw fit that his brother not see him risking his life to save everyone else’s.

John, and I arrived at the clearing just before noon, Moriarty was already there with Sebastian and another fellow, but apparently not trusting us he raised a hand and immediately we were surrounded and we had only one hope in getting out of this alive, but maybe she would not come, after all this was her only love and she had to kill him.

But before John had begun to hope she stepped out of the clearing and walked towards Jim, and placed her hand in his, betraying Sherlock and himself.

“I brought them here as I said I would, or should I say lured them here giving them hints that you would come alone.” She said in a tone that made me shiver.  
I recognizing that she was what she called a highly functioning psychopath, in nicer words, she could not feel common – basic—emotions but could easily manipulate people into believing she can understand, she could also make herself cry on command, but she had fooled me and surprisingly so but not too surprising Sherlock. Not much surprising since she was related to Irene Adler the only woman that had fooled Sherlock not once but twice.

We stopped to think and we were screwed over by this magnificent woman, then I heard her chuckle.

“Oh John I can hardly be a woman that can be said magnificent in the least seeing as I did manage one thing wrong, and that was calling for you to witness his murder.” She said and at that word something clicked and Sherlock had already shot Sebastian on the head killing him instantly.

She grabbed a gun from behind her and started to point at Moriarty, but he was already on the floor by Sebastian’s feet and sh was surrounded I was knocked to the floor by Sherlock and I had my gun trained on anyone who would try and get to Sherlock.

She was surrounded by four taller and more built them her men, but she was fast like a feline cat dancing around where the bullets would fly by her only one just grazing her shoulder, then hitting a guy in front of her. Another bullets flew past her face as she leaned back and she grabbed a sword, that I ha not noticed hanging from her side, and she spin as if dancing to miss the other man sword. She had then taken his sword as she sliced his neck and he fell clutching his neck. Then she had one more man but he was already running with Moriarty, but she was faster and she catch up to them and she killed the man, and then Jim hugged her and kissed hr lips before I saw that he had stabbed her with a little lethal knife just before she looked shocked she shot him in the stomach both falling to the ground.

While Sherlock was still struggling with two men, I had a clear shot on one of the men and I shot him straight in the head he fell back on his back, and he was dead, then Sherlock shot the other man and he helped me up, I felt a little useless seeing as I had only shot one person but I guess I would be able to sleep because I did it to save Sherlock.  
We raced to where Rashelle and Moriarty laid she was still breathing but a little harder still, and Jim well he was breathing in shallow breaths, while still clutching his stomach.

I leaned in to see that his shirt was all covered in blood, and then he grabbed me by my jumper, and brought me down to him. 

“Dear Johnny boy,” he whispered, “you think you have won but I still have many assassins that will come for all of you, and they will burn your heart out for me,” he said then he pressed his lips to mine, before he let go and I staggered back, and he stopped breathing, I checked for a pulse and he had none.

I went over to Rashelle, before she whispered that the blade that he stabbed her with, contained a fast acting poison that would kill her in less then a few hours, but there was no cure for the poison.

Just in time, Mycroft arrived and he gave orders to remove the dead men, body and to dispose of them, and then he called for a stretcher and he took us three to the helicopter to a near hospital.

There we were checked for injuries while Mycroft stayed with Rashelle, the only woman I believe he actually cared for, and not just for sex seeing as she told us they never done it.

He came out two hours later and said that she would like to see us, and we entered the room quietly, before we saw how bad everything really was. Her face was covered in visibly seen veins, wherever there was a vain it showed a deathly purple, and it was something I had never seen on anyone. 

“Oh right this,” she said motioning with a weak hand at the veins, “ is the poison killing me softly, it looks purple because it reacts with the blood. -”

“Just shut up, and tell us how you devised that plan?” Sherlock said, of course interested in the plan she devised.

“Oh that, I knew he would know I would betray him, by the honestly knew I would betray you both because he saw John’s face going all white when he saw me go to him, and he thought I was still with him, of course he knew noting of my ‘condition’” she said, in a lower tone then before, and then I noticed that she was sweating and then she started to cough.

“Sorry, and then I knew you would get the hint, and that was when everything came together, except the last part, I messed up on one part, but I called Mycroft, to bring back up.” She said before she stared to cough again, and this time I saw blood in her mouth, and then she just stared up at the ceiling and then her eyes went wide and she dropped her hand.

“Goodbye” she whispered before her hand reached the railing, and she closed her eyes and the machine went flat lined.

A doctor came in and he ushered us of the room as a nurse also came in, a few minutes they come out and they declared her dead, we had lost a good friend, and we were both stricken and Mycroft was the one to go with the doctor and they talked about something but we just stayed there silently.

Mycroft came out paler then ever and then he sat next to Sherlock, who surprisingly hugged Mycroft in a blinded state and then he got up and waved for me to follow, and we arrived at the flat not twenty minutes later, and sat in silence for the rest of the night.


	3. Her story to the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was lying through her teeth, but it was all necessary to get the trust she had lost from, Moriarty.

Her story to the end (Rashelle’s POV)

Yes she was lying through her teeth, but it was all necessary to get the trust she had lost from, Moriarty, and now she had it as she told him, the well rehearsed lie she had come up with, hinting at betraying Sherlock and John, but just acting it as a bluff.

She was classified as a highly functioning psychopath but she manipulated the emotions she learned to achieve over the years of her destruction after Moriarty’s mental abuse. She always knew his business and she hid it well enough until the time she had to fake surprise and that was the time that something inside her broke, she knew that the façade would not stay long so she played the innocent young girl who was a victim in the games he played. That was until she met Mycroft, the one who cared enough for her that he wanted her to be safe.

She knew that she could not feel anything, all she ever truly felt was rage or anger, but that was a rarity, and she did feel at peace with him but it still did not feel right that was until there first real kiss did she felt something in her chest that would not recede.  
That was when she knew she had started to fall for him, so she filed for divorce and he gave it at her having to keep an eye on him when he could not, and she agreed after persuasion, because she did not want the story of her sister repeating, since she had fallen for Sherlock, she had fallen, and almost was killed. Of course she saved her in time to get her out of the country and they worked together on occasion.

She knew that this plan would either be a success or a big fail, but not the in between, and she had talked to Mycroft that after thirty minutes he would arrive at the clearing on a text she had sent him to arrive, then she knew it would either mean her end or her freedom from everything.

That day she knew she was going to hope that Sherlock for once saw her actual plan and followed her lead. Of course he did he was Sherlock as soon as she said the keyword, he sprang into action, and had John on the floor, and another man already dead on the floor, she then was surrounded and she avoided the bullets flying past her until one graced her shoulder as she spun to get away from it and she ducked and grabbed her sword seeing as one was already going towards her neck but she had hers at his and she grabbed his sword and he was on the floor, and then she started to the other man but saw him running behind Moriarty.  
She did the logical thing and ran after them she sliced the man’s neck and then she was near Jim, her true love, Jim.

He grabbed my hands until I dropped the swords and my mistake was looking into those big puppy dog eyes that read his hurt, and betrayal and then I noticed the small knife, and knew that this was the mistake I knew was going to happen, and I grabbed the gun in my back pocket and pointed it at his stomach wishing I did not have to do this.

“If I must go I will go at your hands and not some stranger, but I will leave a part of me with you,” he said and then he pulled me into a deep kiss and stabbed me just as I pulled the trigger.

We both staggered to the floor clutching at our wounds, when an idea had already formed in my head.

Then I blacked out for a few moments and I heard John at my side and I started to tell another white lie, knowing how to manipulate feeling to an advantage.

I told them that the knife had poison, and that I would die soon, but then I knew that Sherlock would want the knife to test out what type of poison it was and I knew I would need Mycroft’s assistance so that my lifeless body and knife would not reach his hands what so ever.

At the hospital, while the other two men where checked for injuries, I told Mycroft my plan.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, you know this, my brother tried this a three years ago and he managed to put us all in danger again.” He said in a tone that said he would not try and argue, but I insisted.

“ I know I was the one who helped in that ordeal to keep him safe as I promised you, so this is me still keeping that promise, I must be dead in order to take the out the German, and Switzerland ring that Moriarty left. Besides if they find out that I was not dead, they would come and kill anyone I ever came in contact with, and then me.” I said in a softer voice.

“No I mean it this is not just about you I want to be able to protect you and I don't want you risking your life anymore,” he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Please, I need to stop everything he started, I know where to find them the matter is to infiltrate them, I need this because I cant risk loosing anyone else, that I cared about and it would help me cope,” I said using sympathy to persuade him to let me do this and then I saw his eyes and he nodded.

“All right then but after it is all done, would you come back to me?” he said before continuing, and calling for Molly to bring dye and a syringe and the other materials I needed.

We got everything I needed and then I added the paralyses medicine that would stop everything including my heart and I told Molly to keep an eye close for Sherlock to view the body, and then we told her that the switch would be made after I was awoken, and she would have to keep quiet, and she seemed to have a dèja vu moment remembering the activities she had to endure faking Sherlock’s corpse from Mycroft.

The medicine would be in effect in fifteen minutes and I decided to talk to them both before saying goodbye, and arranging the goodbye.

 

After waking up naked in a metal bed I saw that Mycroft was already there, waiting for me to wake, and had a duffel bag with the tings needed to change my appearance.

Hair dye, a new passport and documents, as well as scissors to cut my hair, and very fashionable clothing, that included the very high heels that I never wore, because I needed to be able to run at a moments notice.

My new name was Moira and I was a blond with electrical blue eyes and a short crop that identified a bit with a posh style. And then I was off with a big lump of currency an unidentifiable gun and mobile phone which contained a special number that contained only to Mycroft, and it would be hard to trace seeing as I tinkered with them to bounce of seven different satellites in seven different counties, and not the very obvious one.

That was when my adventure started, and it has been two years, and my progress has been deleting the ring in Switzerland a success, and my new identity was as a red head but same name, Moira Mortinsson. 

The information was that Sherlock and John were still solving cases and that Lestrade tried courting Molly but it looked awkward and decided to just be friends, and Mycroft still had Anthea as his personal assistant, she was a loyal one, that I was grateful she was still with him even if I could not.

As for Irene she knew I was not dead and I asked her to come to Germany with me to help with this case seeing as it was two head boss that I had to deal with. But all in all I would be home soon, and I would be able to go back to tedious cases and hope that everyone could forgive me for lying to them just as Sherlock once did not very long ago.

She was doing all this to protect the one’s she cared about, because she knew that they would go to them, but before they ever tried to go to England she would kill them and stopped them. Yet she was not so sure if she should go back to them, Germany was a beautiful country as was Russia and France but she was never the type to be alone, even if she was a psychopath she still knew how to feel even if she never could again. As well her tummy was growing big and soon she would not be able to do anything of this sorts until after recovery.


	4. Mycroft: Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been over two year.

Mycroft's POV: Two Years Later

It has been over two year, and I am better, but her death is still a mystery to me, how could she have gotten killed, I knew she was smarter then that. I still miss her though, and I knew she knew she was going to die, because Sherlock has started to act like a brother but sometimes I see something of a feeling in his eyes that I don't like it when its directed at me.

That’s when I felt a buzzing in my hand, and I had not realized that my mobile had rung. That was weird I had no missed calls but I had one new voice mail.

“I am at a pay phone trying to reach you, but I know it is futile, seeing as you will get this call a little too late, and by then you would know the inevitable. I believe the time has finally caught up to us all, and it is all wrong, I never meant to run away but I had to. I had always wasted the nights, following you orders but now that everything is turned upside down and the time is running I seem to be paralyzed and the time seems to be stopped even if for just a minute with you. You are not what I thought you were, and I fear that I may be falling in love with you once again. I know we never called what we had love, but it almost felt that way, even after you saved me from him. But now all that is over, and I fear the worst.  
If “Happy Ever After” did exist then I guess we would be together and no one would die but that’s all bullocks.   
Also I know that many may call you the “Iceman” but I know the difference, because I seen the way you care for Sherlock, and even fro John, you care enough to meddle in their life, but please don't ever change even if you wished it were possible.  
One last thing I counted my heart beats here and it is slightly higher then normal, and from the reflection I can see that my eyes are slightly dilated, I guess you were the only one to make me feel, and now its too late, but remember that I will always be here for you.

Goodbye, Mycroft.”

Then its over, I sit back down in my office, and am instantly grateful that no one is in my office with me, and I stare wide eyes at my phone, seeing as the voice mail is a little over two year ago, and I wondered how I never received it until now.

“Sir? Your tea is ready, oh! Has an emergency occurred?” Anthea said as she saw my face and knew something was wrong.

“What?! No, everything seems fine, I'll have my tea now, please.” I tell her in the most calming voice I can manage.

“Right away sir.” she said as she puts the tea and its saucer, in front of me.

“Oh, and Anthea, reschedule my meetings, and have no one interrupt me unless it’s dire,” I tell her, and she bows her head in agreement, and leaves me be. I have things to do and I have certain things to research that seem more important.

She was The Woman, that made me feel human and now she was gone, and I began from the beginning to be the man I used to be; Iceman, because the pain was unbearable, I can now relate to what John had felt but I am strong and I can face it with new purpose.


End file.
